


Sweet Sixteen Shopping

by StarrAngelofNarnia



Category: Twilight (Movies), Twilight Series - All Media Types, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Birthday Party, Canon Compliant, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Inspired by Real Events, One Shot, Post-Breaking Dawn, Revised Version, Sweet Sixteen, improved version
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 05:20:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20420567
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarrAngelofNarnia/pseuds/StarrAngelofNarnia
Summary: Nessie goes on a shopping trip with Alice and Jasper to prepare for her upcoming sweet sixteen birthday party.





	Sweet Sixteen Shopping

** _Renesmee POV_ **

I turned over and looked at the clock. It was only six thirty in the morning. I tried to roll over and go back to sleep but sleep never came. Finally, at seven, I gave up on trying to sleep and rolled out of bed. I walked into my closet and picked out a pair of blue American Eagle jeans, a white tank top lined with lace, and a purple v-top to go over the tank. I put on my chain belt with heart shaped links and got my white lacy wedges out of the closet for later.

Barefoot, I walked down the short hallway to the living room. My dad was sitting on the couch with my mother in his lap reading. He was playing with her hair when he noticed my presence.

“Good morning, Angel. You’re up early,” he said. My mom looked up. “Good morning Ness,”

“Are you alright, Sweetheart? You’re never up this early.” He had a look on his face. Leave it to my father to assume illness is preventing me from sleeping in. He placed my mother on the couch and came toward me, placing a kiss on my forehead as we embraced. But he lingered a bit too long, indicating that he was definitely checking for a fever. As if I were a child. Well, okay…I am…but that’s not the point.

“Daddy, I’m fine,” I said rolling my eyes. “I’m just excited about my day with Alice and Jasper.”

“Edward, are you positive this is the Renesmee Carlie Cullen I gave birth to? I can’t believe any child to pass through my womb would look forward to a full day of shopping with Alice,” mother said from the couch as I ran over and jumped on the couch to hug her. Father chuckled.

“How about eggs for breakfast, Ness?” he asked, walking to the kitchen. I followed him and watched him scramble up 2 eggs for me. After the eggs had been made, and I had topped them with more than enough cheese, I ate quickly. Once finished, my dad told me to get my shoes on and he would take me over to Alice’s.

“Bye Bella!” I called as I danced out the door. “I’ll see you later!” I held father’s hand and swung it back and forth between us as we walked along the path that lead to the house where the rest of my family lived. “I’m so excited I get to have a sweet sixteen party. It’s going to be the best sweet sixteen party ever!”

He smiled. “I’m so glad you’re excited Nessie,”

Okay honestly I was only eight years old. But in eight years, I had grown to look physically sixteen and behave mentally older than that. And now that I had reached this age, I wasn’t going to grow any more.

We walked into the house and Alice flitted down the stairs at the sound of our entrance. “Wow I wasn’t expecting you for a couple more hours Ness! That’s okay, it gives us more time!” Alice exclaimed, hopping back and forth from one foot to the other.

“Alice,” father said in a low growl. “Don’t forget she _is _half human. Don’t ware her out.” I knew he was aiming to intimidate, but honestly, I couldn’t get tired shopping. Walking into a clothing store had become like an adrenaline rush. Father could Google it.

He obviously heard my thoughts because he rolled his eyes. “I wish your mother would have never told you that.” I giggled.

“I’m serious though, both of you. Even though Nessie _says _she won’t get worn out, you can’t guarantee it, and I can’t say the same thing for the credit card.”

Just then, I noticed Jasper behind me, who tossed Alice the keys to her Porsche. “Don’t worry, Edward. I may not be able to keep Alice under control but I can control Renesmee. She is the child after all, and I’m technically her uncle.”

Father sighed. He pulled me into a quick hug and then released me, holding my shoulders so that his piercing gold eyes were looking into my chocolate brown ones. “Be good, have fun, and don’t spend all of Carlisle’s money,” he said before kissing me on the forehead and releasing me to Alice.

_ **Jasper POV** _

As soon as Edward had let go of his embrace on Renesmee, Alice skipped out to the garage. “C’mon Ness, Jasper. Let’s go!” she said, excitedly running out the door with Renesmee following. I could feel the stress and worry radiating off Edward as he watched his daughter skip out behind my overly-excited wife.

“Don’t worry, Edward,” I said, sending out a wave of calm. “I won’t let Ness out of my sight and I won’t let Alice go overboard.”

I smiled reassuringly. The last thing I heard as I walked out the door to join my hyperactive, excited wife and niece was Emmett. “Boy, I wonder if he knows what he’s getting himself into. The only thing worse than being ripped to shreds and burned is shopping with Alice.”

I chuckled to myself as I climbed into the passenger seat of Alice’s Porsche. The excitement was almost too much to bear. “Girls, your excitement is killing me. Ness, you’re so excited you’re about to burst.” I sent out a wave of calm and it helped some but the excitement was still overwhelming.

Alice pulled out and sped down the road, her speed gradually increasing until she reached 110 miles per hour. “So we’re going to need all the time we have.” Alice began talking. I decided to listen so I would have an idea of what she was planning.

“The mall doesn’t open for another two hours and it’s eight o clock now. So I think we should check out the party stores first for invitations and the things we need for the tables. Oh we should also check out the fabric store they might have some things. Then we need your dress, shoes, jewelry, and tiara and we can get all of that from the mall. Then we should probably get food since most of your school friends are human.”

“And wolves,” Nessie added. “And wolves eat _a lot_,” she emphasized. It was at that point I decided to tune the girls out until Seattle. That was a lot of stuff they had just listed. I was definitely going to have to keep a running list of what had been spent so I could cut the girls off if needed before AmEx made a choice to step in.

When we arrived in Seattle, we first went to about 3 different party stores. Personally, I couldn’t understand why you needed so many party stores in one city. Surely nobody threw parties as often as my love did. “Okay Ness, you need an invitation that’s not too childish, but not to formal. Sweet sixteen invitations aren’t very good so we’re going to look at wedding invitations. Oh and don’t forget, everything has to match your color palette.”

When Nessie had decided what she wanted to do for her birthday, she had gone with a color palette rather than a theme. The colors she had chosen were a bright pink, purple, and lime green. Everything had to be able to match those three colors even if they weren’t on the palette. At the third party store we went to, Ness had finally picked out the ‘perfect’ party invitations. She had picked out a white card with multi-colored gerbera daisies on the border with a silver daisy charm attached to the top with a green ribbon tied off in a bow.

The things we needed for the table however, we didn’t find so easily. It was the same thing in every store. “This isn’t the right shade of pink. Maybe they’ll have it at another store,” Ness said, growing impatient and disheartened. To me, all the pinks looked the same, but oh well. What did I know?

So, we decided (and when I say we, I mainly mean Alice), to move on to something else. Now we were driving to a nearby fabric and crafts store.

“Okay here’s my idea for the table. We’re getting plastic table cloths, right? Then we get a sheer fabric to put over it. The centerpiece would be a vase of purple and green gerbera daisies and we would tie ribbon around the neck of the vase and put the tiara around the bottom. What do you think Ness?”

“Where are you going to find colored daisies?” I asked, puzzled.

“We can get fake ones at the craft store. If they don’t have the right colors, we can dye them.”

Well excuse me for thinking daisies only occurred white in the natural environment.

“Ness?” Alice asked, shifting to look back at Renesmee in the back seat.

“That sounds good to me, but you’re the party planner,” she answered.

“Yes, but it’s _your_sweet sixteen. You need to love it!” Alice said back, her golden eyes twinkling.

At the fabric store, there was a table of ribbon on a rack at the front door. Nessie picked out ribbon with polka dots in all 3 of her colors. She picked out a pink scrapbook. Then she found a sheer pink fabric with white polka dots that she decided to get for the table.

Alice then flitted over to the aisle of solid color fabric. “This way we won’t have to use pink table covers after all. I think this would look great with black underneath it,” she said holding the sheer fabric up next to the black. “Ooh or maybe brown. I don’t know what do you think?”

She decided to just let Ness answer the question. “I like the brown better,” she said, as if she were talking to herself. “It’s a softer color than the black. And the brown will fit better with the purple and green as well. It’s an earthy tone.”

“Yay!” Alice squealed. “Okay, so we’ll buy this fabric,” she said gesturing to the fabric in her hands. “And then we can pick up the brown table cloths on the way home. And now we can go to the mall!”

_ **Renesmee POV** _

After Alice had paid for the fabric, we headed for the mall. I felt bad for Jasper. He had to follow Alice and I all around the mall and nine times out of ten, he would be stuck carrying all of the shopping bags. Jasper must have really loved Alice to put up with her constant shopping.

The first store we went to was a Dillard’s. My mom and dad had told Alice that my dress could not cost over 200 dollars. There were no exceptions. “This is the perfect place to get your dress. The dresses here are elegant but not too expensive,” Alice said as we walked into the store.

We walked over to where the juniors’ dresses were. From one end to the other, Alice pulled dresses off the racks and handed them to me as she talked. “Since it’s going to be summer you should get a short length dress. It’s cooler.” After my arms had been loaded with about 12 dresses, Jasper took them from me. I was very grateful because they were getting heavy and Alice was still picking out more dresses.

“Alice, do I really need to try on all of these dresses? Some of them I’m not even sure I like,” I asked, as Jasper took another stack of dresses from me.

“Of course! You never know what you’re going to like. Your favorite one on the hanger might not flatter you when you put it on. And a dress you don’t like on the hanger might look nicer once you try it on.”

Once Alice had basically picked out every dress off the rack, we went back to the dressing rooms so I could try them on. Poor Jasper had to sit outside of the dressing rooms by himself for who knows how long while I tried on one dress after another while Alice helped me put them on and give her opinion.

When I got to about the eighteenth dress, I knew it was the perfect one as soon as I had put it on. The dress was a dark blue, knee length, sleeveless dress with purple and blue glitter. It had a small purple pin in between the breasts. It was so beautiful. “Oh my gosh Alice!” I squealed. “I love this dress!” I squealed, pivoting in front of her and the mirror.

“Nessie, you look so beautiful. We are definitely buying this one. Forget the color scheme, it’s perfect on you, even if the base color is blue.”

“Wait, Alice. Stay right here,” I said opening the door to the dressing rooms.

“Where are you going, Ness?” she asked, peering at me from around the door of the dressing room.

“I want Jasper’s approval. I need a man’s opinion. If Jasper says it’s ok, then daddy will be okay with it. Jasper’s expectations of appropriate dress are even more modest than Edward’s.”

I spoke Jasper’s name softly aloud to make sure he was nearby. I stood next to the wall and poked my head around the door frame.

Jasper was reading something on his phone, but he looked up when he saw my head pop out of the dressing room. “Do you need something, Ness?” he asked.

“Tell me what you think of this dress. And yes, your opinion counts.” I answered. I stepped out in front of him to reveal what I was wearing and did a slow twirl once. “So?” I asked.

“Wow. Ness you look…” I found it funny that a vampire was at a loss for words. Although I had to admit, no one in my family spoke as many words as Alice nor as few as Jasper. “You look so beautiful. Like a princess.” I smiled and ran up to hug him. I was the only one besides Alice who had a close relationship with Jasper. Mom had told me everyone who saw me was pulled in. Even Jasper had been.

“So is this okay? If you approve, then daddy will.”

“I think you look perfect, Renesmee. You have my approval.”

I was elated! I skipped back to the dressing room to change back into my clothes and Alice had Jasper pay for the dress while I changed to save time.

_ **Alice POV** _

Yay Jasper! The dress was perfect and I was oh so excited he had given his approval. Because as soon as Nessie had put the dress on, I started getting ideas about what her shoes and jewelry should look like.

As we walked through the mall I shared my ideas with Nessie. I talked all the way to the first shoe store. “So I think you should have black pumps. The kind with an open toe. I think that would look really good. Then for jewelry, I was thinking silver maybe with some black in it. We don’t want it to be too much but we do want it to stand out. The tiara obviously has to be silver and we can probably find a cheap one that still looks elegant at Claire’s. I’ll have to have Rose help with your hair and I can do your makeup. I’m still not exactly sure what to do with it. But with your curls, we could do some really pretty half-up, half-down styles.”

I had Renesmee and Jasper wait outside of the store while I checked to see if the store had the shoes I was looking for, smiling as I went. If I would have just said all that to Bella, I would have totally lost her with the first few words. But with her daughter… wow! It amazed me sometimes how different they were. But I was happy to have another shopping buddy. One who didn’t also play with cars.

As I perused the shoe racks, I suddenly found myself looking at different scenery. It was a shoe store no doubt and I recognized it as being Rack Room, not a store I shopped in often. But I could see the shoes that I wanted sitting on the rack.

So, once I my vision ended and I had returned to the present, I skipped back out to where my husband and niece were waiting. “Ok we’re going to the other end of the mall. We need to go to Rack Room.”

“Woah Alice! That’s not like you! Are you sick?” Jasper asked, playfully putting his hand on my forehead as if checking for a fever.

I stuck my tongue out at him. “Haha. Vampires don’t get sick,” I whispered low enough that no human could have heard. “Edward threatened to cancel my credit card if I spent more than two hundred dollars on a dress, more than a hundred on shoes and more than fifty on jewelry.” Eddie had certainly forced me to consider fashion options from stores I usually wouldn’t give the time of day. Jaz chuckled.

I walked into the store and found the aisle I had seen in my vision. “Ooh! Here they are. Ness, try these on,” I said, handing her the pumps in her size. I took the Dillard’s bag from Jasper and took the dress out so I could see how it looked with the shoes. “Nope, that looks to formal,” I decided as I caught sight of a pair of silver high heels with open toes, open backs, and rhinestones down one side. I squealed. “Ooh. Ok, try these on instead,” I said handing her the heels in exchange for the pumps.

“Renesmee, you look so elegant. Every boy who sees you at your party will be in awe,” Jasper told her as I held the dress up a second time.

“Yay! I have Jasper’s approval on two things!” I said as I skipped to the counter to pay.

Jasper laughed. “And with sales tax, they will be a hundred even, so you just missed having your credit card terminated,” he smirked.

I had Jasper take our stuff to the car and go on to purchase the brown table covers while Ness and I bought her jewelry and tiara. The tiara she picked was simple but beautiful with a heart in the center of it and I picked out some silver bangles and rhinestone dangle earrings for her to wear.

As the jewelry was being put into a bag I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and I turned to see Jasper standing behind me. “Missed you,” he said, smiling.

“How did you find us?” I asked.

“I just followed emotions. No one else in the entire mall is radiating the amount of enthusiasm and excitement you two are,” he whispered, chuckling.

I stood up on my tippy toes to kiss him. “I would ask for your approval, but something has to be a surprise for you.”

The ride back home was uneventful. Nessie and I talked and Jasper would jump in on occasions. I was so excited to show my family what we had bought when we got back home.

_ **Edward POV** _

I was relieved when I heard the thoughts of Alice, Renesmee and Jasper. Alice was thinking the lyrics to Hot N’ Cold by Katy Perry in different languages. Ness was thinking the lyrics to every Taylor Swift song under the sun. Jasper was the only one not hiding something from me. _“They want you to be surprised.”_

When they came into the house, I could tell they were both excited. I didn’t have to be an empath to know that. “Everybody come downstairs. We’re home and it’s time for a fashion show!” Alice called out through the house.

Once everyone was downstairs, Alice took Nessie and all the bags upstairs. “Alice is going to get Nessie dressed. She wants the family to see her outfit before the party. Her friends won’t get to see it until the day of,” Jasper explained to us.

Soon after, Jacob walked in the door. “Where’s Nessie? I haven’t seen her all day,” he said. Bella stood up from her place next to me on the couch and walked over to her best friend/future son-in-law.

“She’s upstairs getting changed so she can show us her outfit for her party. Us meaning her family, therefore you aren’t included in that ‘us,’” Bella said.

“C’mon Bells she’s my girlfriend.”

“No Dogs Allowed!” Rosalie shouted at him from her position in the corner of the family room. Jacob glared at her.

“Rose please,” Bella said before turning back to Jacob. “Because she’s your girlfriend that’s all the more reason you should have to wait until the party. Otherwise it won’t be a surprise for you. I’ll let you in in a few minutes. Now OUT!” she commanded, pushing him out the door. I chuckled. The new relationship between Bella and Jacob was, at times, quite humorous.

“It’s not like we’re getting married, it’s a party dress,” I could hear Jacob mutter as he ran off into the forest to wait out the next few minutes. Again, I couldn’t help but laugh. He had a point. But when it came to parties of any kind, Alice tended to go big or go home.

After a couple more minutes, Alice bounced down the stairs. “Edward, Bella, You’re princess is ready. Come on out Ness,” she said happily.

If I were human, the sight of my little girl just now would have brought tears to my eyes. She looked beautiful…no more than that. The way her mother’s chocolate brown eyes she had inherited sparkled with excitement and her soft brown ringlets fell down her shoulders. How the sparkly blue dress clung to her making her look like the beautiful sixteen year old she had matured to be. Everything about her was simply stunning.

Nessie was no longer thinking about Taylor Swift lyrics but was instead directing her thoughts to me. In all honesty, she now embodied a Taylor Swift love story. _“This is so cool! What do you think?”_

“Nessie, love, you look so beautiful,” I said standing up from the couch and walking to her, slowly. She ran from her position at the foot of the stairs and wrapped her arms around my neck. “I love you daddy,” she whispered in my ear.

“I love you too, Renesmee,” I whispered back. “My sweet sixteen little girl.”


End file.
